


[ART] every merit in you

by sorellaerba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks for "every merit in you" by scarletbluebird. For the Cap-IronMan Big Bang Challenge 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] every merit in you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every merit in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677988) by [scarletbluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletbluebird/pseuds/scarletbluebird). 



> Link added!

I'm very happy to have had the chance to read this fanfiction in advance, it's really beautiful and I hope you'll love it as much as I did. 

I made the first artwork because I wanted so badly to draw Lilac, Tony's 67 Camaro. And I failed, but still. I love Tony's ability to talk to objects like they have a soul. 

 

 

The second one is about the cute final. I'm still crying over it. 

 

 


End file.
